Devil's Heartbeat
by Sen Y
Summary: Gilbert Beilschimdt has always been a loud, obnoxious man until he knows that he's only got 3 years to live. After moving to New York with his brother, he tries to fix things up for his closest family and friends before his heart cheats him again. Written in different POVs,PruHun, USUK and a little GerIta. Character death and human names used.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first fanfic and I hope you'll enjoy reading it! ^^

I've never written any sad stories or that stuff, so feel free to tell me on how to improve on writing.

I won't be updating very much because I'm going to have a load of tests coming this month, but I promise that I won't abandon it :)

Oh yes,pleaaase review cuz I love reviews :D

And now, please enjoyyyy~

* * *

Chapter 1

January 18th, 2008

Bright rays of sunlight scattered through the dusty window of the hospital ward. The heart rate monitor echoed steadily in the white empty room, tidy and clean. Too clean, for Gilbert Beilschmidt's taste.

Gilbert laid on the white bed, surrounded by machines and tubes. A bag of medication was suspended above his head, its liquid seeping quietly through his central line into his veins.

He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. Today was his 20th birthday and he was spending it a hospital.  
In fact, almost everyday was spent in the hospital for Gilbert. He'd rather be at school now.

_Damn._

The albino only knew it recently, that he was gonna die. He used to be the strongest in elementary school, the only one daring to climb the flagpole with Elizabeta Hedervary, his longtime childhood rival and friend.

_Speaking of Eliza, where is she?_  
wondered Gilbert, eyeing the clock ticking on the corner of the room.

_That girl better not forget my birthda_y

Just then, the door opens a crack and a pair of stony blue eyes peered in. It was Gilbert's brother, Ludwig, who was easily recognizable with that tall, sturdy figure.

"Oi, Luddy! " Gilbert grinned, his mouth cracking a smile ever since he finished his surgery.

"Tag, Gil. Are you OK?" asked Ludwig, staring at his brother's blood red eyes, ever so energetic and powerful while his were the entire opposite, tired and filled with sorrow at the sight of his frail brother.

"As always, bruder! Only a loser would feel sorry for himself on his birthday!" joked Gilbert, lifting himself up from the white sheets.

"I brought you something, "Ludwig said as he handed Gilbert a paper bag from his backpack, "Ah...hope it isn't too old fashioned for you."

Gilbert shook the bag and emptied the contents on his lap, "Whoa, Luddy, where'dya find this stuff? "

An old wooden photo frame lay on the bedsheets, holding a photo taking place back in their childhood. 8 year old Gilbert was climbing towards the top of a tree while a 4 year old Ludwig was straggling behind on a lower branch.

"Mutti sent me these yesterday,"  
explained Ludwig, "thought that you ought to have it, you know."

"Hah! I'm always the awesome one at the top! "Gilbert bursted into a loud rasp, then he sighed, "I wish that I could still do that."

Ludwig frowned, "If you climb another tree again Mutti will kill you, you almost broke your neck after falling out of that tree, "then he pointed to the bag, "there's more. "

Gilbert reached inside the bag, then retrieved a pair of iron crosses, smiling, "Oh I remember this," Then he handed a cross to his brother, "this one's yours, Lud."

Ludwig looked at him with surprise,"How can you tell?"

"Mine is chipped at the corner,"  
explained Gilbert, running his fragile finger over the frayed edges of his cross and holding it to the end of his sharp nose.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door and Elizabeta's muffled voice sounded, "May I come in?"

Ludwig got up and opened the door for Eliza as she wandered in cautiously, eyeing the frail young albino sitting upright on the bed, "G-Gil? Is that you?"

Gilbert smirked, "Don't recognize me after my AWESOME transplant?"

Ludwig frowned, "Bruder, this is no time for jokes."

Gilbert laughed his usual raspy laugh and rested his feet on the bed table on the end of the bed, "Why can't you guys just calm down a bit, you're even more worried than me, "then he added with a hint of sarcasm, "Its not like I'm dying now, you know."

"This is enough bruder!" yelled Ludwig as both Gil and Eliza flinched, "How can you make jokes about death?!"

Then he sighed, covering his forehead warily with his hand, "Please Gil, for my sake."

Then Eliza spoke, her usually cheery voice was dull and cracked with guilt,"I'm sorry, Gil...that I didn't come to visit you last week when you..."she trailed off, then caught her voice again,smiling bitterly, "I was in Vienna with Roderich and I thought you'd be awesome enough to handle being all alone and stuff, but now I've decided to stay here for a month just to help you out a bit."

Then she reached into her purse, "Oh,and I got you something from Vienna. "

Gilbert frowned, "I don't want anything from Austria."

Eliza sighed and threw a floppy package wrapped with red and green paper to him as Gilbert commented hastily,"Christmas just passed. Have you been reusing that cheapskate's wrapping paper again?"

Eliza grimaced and crossed her arms,"Roderich is not a cheapskate, and I got the paper myself, you idiot."

Gilbert ignored her comment and tore the paper apart, revealing a white woollen jumper with a yellow chick on the back. Then Eliza added embarrassedly, "I just learnt how to knit so...yeah. Heard that you like birds, and sorry if it's too ugly."

Gilbert tossed the jumper to the end of the bed and scoffed,"You're such a girl, Lizzy."

"I AM a girl, Gil,"retorted Eliza as she picked up the jumper, folding it again,  
"and treat things with more respect, please."

A loud knock on the door was followed by a nurse carrying a bunch of reports,"This is Gilbert Beilschmidt, yes? The doctor will have a checkup on you in ten minutes."

Gilbert groaned as Eliza put the jumper onto the white table sitting next to the bed,"Catch you later, Gil."

Ludwig nodded in agreement, "And I have a few lessons to take back at campus."

The room was silent as the nurse checked her watch and broke the silence,"The doctor shall be ready now."

Everyone gave an uneven, silent nod to Gilbert as they left the room, leaving him alone again.

Alone as he always was.

The doctor dressed in a pure white coat came in and took Gilbert's blood pressure. He stuck a few more needles into his frail body, causing him to flinch.

He hated needles.

Then he lay down according to the doctor's instructions and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the heart-rate monitor's resounding beep.

Beep

Beep

Beep...


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhhh finally new chapter!

Sorry for the looong wait because homework and exams are really killing me...orz

Anyway, please please please enjoy this chapter~!

Reviews are the best things besides cookies, but still, its very much appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 2

Ludwig's POV  
20th January, 2008

3 years, the doctor said.

Only 3 years, you can't imagine how Gilbert's face looked like when he knew how much life he's got left.

It was just recent that he found out he had heart disease, and he didn't seem to care much, but deep inside he is living in a nightmare.

We were studying in a college in Berlin together when his first heart attack happened.  
It was so terrifying, watching Bruder staring straight at me with his bloodshot eyes, clutching his shirt and clinging on for dear life.

Eliza was in Vienna when it happened, and she flew all the way to Berlin just time visit him.  
I still remember her face when she looked at Gilbert.  
She was frantic at first, but when he woke up, she started arguing with him about how unawesome and stupid he was. I was sitting there, watching them in disbelief as my Bruder burst into his usual self again.

He'll always tell me:  
_Who cares about dying?_  
But I think he mean by _Who cares about_ me_ dying?_

Gilbert had to drop most of his lessons in college because of his disease, and my family had put complete trust in me for their future. As for Bruder, they just see him as another financial burden for our family, as if being an albino wasn't enough for him.

Because of his silvery white hair and piercing red eyes, the elders in our family always had this fear and superstition in their eyes when they talked about him, and they'd never look him straight in the eye.  
Nasty comments about the 'cursed' boy in the family was never new to Gilbert as he always considered himself as an outcast.  
Except Mutti, who still loved him from the day she knew her son was an albino. Vatti was too busy to care, he can't even remember when Gil and I were born.

Now, Bruder and I have decided to study in New York for a better future. We've been studying in NY University for about a year when Gilbert had another severe heart attack.  
Mutti was worried sick back in Berlin as Gilbert had to drop all his studies.  
Then she entrusted me on all my schoolwork and a part-time job at a pastry shop to pay my own school fees and such. I also have to pay for Gilbert's hospital fees.

Sometimes, I feel like protecting Gilbert is my duty, even if he is older than me. Even if he's strong inside, he still needs some protection from the harsh world, too.

"Ludwig?"

A familiar voice cut into my thoughts as I recognized my Italian classmate and friend, Feliciano Vargas.

"J-ja?"I looked up from my classwork, startled. The professor didn't notice my emptiness at class lately, but Feliciano did.

The Italian boy looked concerned as he observed me quietly from the next row.

Ever since the second heart attack Bruder had a month ago, I was restless. My schoolwork became sloppy, as I suffered from a terrible lack of sleep due to Gil's absence.  
He was in an empty hospital ward and I can do nothing about it.

Feliciano cheers me up when he can, and with another Japanese man, Kiku, we share the same dorm and master in the same subject-Economics.

Gilbert studied economics with us in NYU before he had to make regular visits to the hospital. But whenever he had time, he would squeeze in some time to take some lessons with us. Sometimes he just plainly hangs around in the campus or my dormitory room.

"Ludwig...are you okay?"asked Feliciano, his face wary.

I nod my head hastily and tried to glue my eyes to the professor's scribbles on the board, only to find my usually organized brain to be overstuffed with information.  
The freezing cold outside the window seeped into the classroom and it worsened my situation.

_Verdammit...this is no use. I can't focus like this._

I rub my temples as the professor turned his back to his audience, saying in a matter-of-factly,"This will be asked in the finals. Remember to find me if you have any questions. "

As class was dismissed, I felt a hand on my shoulder,"L-Ludwig...Are you still thinking about that...?"

It was Feliciano, his concerned look turned into a frustrated frown with Kiku standing beside him, not knowing what to say.

I shake my head,"It's fine, Feliciano. There's no need to worry about pointless things like this."

Kiku grabbed his backpack and suggested,"Ludwig-kun, would you like to join us for a coffee? "

I nodded. Perhaps a nice hot drink would clear my mind in this freezing weather.

As we walked out of the campus into the snowy, crisp January air. The sharp winds woke me up from my daze as I wrapped my scarf around my neck and caught up with Feli and Kiku.

Feliciano broke the silence again,"I'm sure Gil will be just fine."

I nodded solemnly,"I hope so."

Then Kiku spoke with his flat and soft voice,"Excuse me for being rude, but Gilbert-san doesn't look weak at all. I'm sure Feli-kun is absolutely right."

_I didn't say a word._  
Then I spotted the door to a Starbucks and walked in, letting the warm smell of coffee embrace me.

"What do you want, Ludwig?"asked Feliciano, suddenly resuming his light-hearted smile as he stood by the counter.

"Just a normal Espresso will do,"I replied as I chose an armchair by the window, loosening my scarf,"what about you, Kiku? "

The Japanese man smiled meekly,"Same as Feliciano-kun, a plain cappuccino will be fine,"then he took out his wallet to pay, only to be stopped by Feliciano, "Ah,Kiku! You've treated me enough times already, this time is my treat for everyone!"

I was utterly amazed. This was the first time Feliciano had paid for the bill.  
Maybe he was just trying to make me happy, I guess.

Then Kiku and Feli returned with steaming hot coffees and a warm smile.  
"Nothing's gonna ruin our dear friend Ludwig's day!"grinned Feliciano as Kiku took a sip of his drink.

I smiled back meekly in response.

_He's right. I deserve a day of rest after a whole month of panicking and insomnia. _

_This short, happy moment seemed to last for eternity, but I know, when that day comes, I'm going to regret it forever._

_Three years, just three more years._


	3. Chapter 3

Yoo everyone~! School just gave me a four day holiday! It just got awesomer(only a tiny little bit, it still owes me half of my life with those exams...) and by holidays it means more chapters and bawling my eyes out on sad anime! *Throws study notes into the air*

Here's a deep thank you to my first new favorite-ers(?) and followers of this story! And a million hugs to Believe-Me-Or-Not,ApostolicShadowNinjaGirl,DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s and Germanic Spazz for giving me these nice comments.

So here is a brand new chapter and I hope you like it!:)

* * *

Elizabeta's POV

January, 22nd 2008

Death is supposedly an unpredictable thing. Nobody should know when it comes to take you. It's supposedly how the cruel world of fate works.  
But for Gilbert, the man I've known for so long, he was different. He had the exact grasp of time that he has left.

I was with Roderich, my ex-husband in Vienna when I received the phone call that made me mad enough to book a flight to Berlin just in two days.

I still remember:

_August 3rd,2006_

_I looked at the phone and frowned at the sight of Beilschimdt's name in the caller ID. What the hell does that annoying dummkopf want again?_

_I picked up the phone and answered with my best apathetic tone,"What do you want, Gil?"_

_Surprisingly, he was not Gilbert but his brother Ludwig, "Ah...Elizabeta, I need to tell you something."_

_"I-is it urgent?"That's strange. Ludwig usually doesn't waste money on long distance calls. He loved saving money._

_His tone was grave,"Gilbert just had a heart attack."_

_I covered my mouth with my hands as I gasped in disbelief,"W-what...? A heart attack?! Is he _  
_alright now?!"_

_His voice seemed to crack with agony as he spoke,"I'm afraid not, Liz. He's in the ICU."_

_I pursed my lips together as all my muscles tightened. Then I bit my lip to hold back the tears as I managed not to choke on the phone with Ludwig. That would be quite embarrassing. _

_Ludwig was silent too, then he cut into my sniffling,"Sorry, Eliza. A nurse is calling for me now, I'll call you if uh...anything happens. "He trailed off._

_The line was cut, then I sunk onto the floor, the phone still in my hands as I leaned against the mahogany chest-of-drawers sitting behind me._

_I've never cried in many years, that's because I thought that I'm living up to my life, enjoying every moment with Roderich as time passes. I haven't cried since I first left home because I wanted to marry Roderich and my parents just decided to give up on me because I insisted. _

_Leaving my parents has turned me into a headstrong girl and the one who likes to protect things and let people depend on me. But now in the first time of my life, I felt as if all the strong in me has leaked out as sudden as popping a balloon. I felt so weak that I thought even the chest-of-drawers was ashamed of me._

_Just then, Roderich came inside the living room with his face full of concern,"Is there something wrong, Elizabeta?"_

_I looked up with red-rimmed eyes as he prompted,"...Eliza? "_

_Then I stood up and walked past Roderich to the study as he followed me in, starting to lose his patience as he swiveled forward and blocked my view,"Eliza, what on Earth happened?"_

_I whipped out a phonebook sitting on top of his antique table and started to flip frantically through the pages,"Please pack up your things, Roderich. We're going to Berlin in two days."_

* * *

_He looked so weak. But not as weak as I am now._

_"I'm fine, Liz,"reassured Gilbert as he fumbled between the maze of tubes attached to his body,"Gott, you should've seen your face!"_

_"Shut up you idiot! I flew all the way from Vienna just to see you!"I retorted and crossed my arms in front of my chest and scowled_

_He ignored my comment and corrected,"The awesome me, you mean."_

_I just sighed warily as he resumed his loud, annoying self again._

_Me and Roderich didn't have a wink of sleep on the plane but as soon as we got off, we took a 1-hour ride to the hospital and demanded to see Gilbert Beilschimdt. We haven't even found a hotel to stay in._

_After fighting our way inside the ICU, Gilbert was nowhere to be found. I was terrified, but it turned out he had already got out and was being observed back in an ordinary ward._

_I've never thought that a strong and obnoxious guy like Gil would turn out this way. But again, the unpredictable world of fate had surprised me again._

_Roderich wasn't pleased to be here, "I thought that you were just in the ICU just yesterday, Gilbert. How did you recover in such a short time?"_

_Gilbert smirked,"Probably my awesomeness kicked back in just in time, ja?"_

_Roderich rolled his eyes,"I have no patience for obnoxious people, Gilbert."_

_Ludwig didn't say a word. He just sat on a chair limply with his eyes closed_

_I pulled out a plastic chair from one of the empty wards and sighed as I plopped down onto the chair. Thank God Gilbert was okay. I would've never lived through if Gilbert just left without saying goodbye._

* * *

Two years later, Ludwig moved to New York with a hard-earned scholarship, bringing Gilbert along with him. As for me, I divorced Roderich, but please don't ask why. I guessed I wanted to change.

I'm so selfish.

After the divorce I went to New York and applied to study journalism in NYU, the same university as Gil and Ludwig. I was going to prove to my family that I'm not the selfish and empty-headed girl who got married right after high school.

I also had my best friend Bella to come with me to America. She's Belgian and studies international trade. As for Roderich, he is back in his homeland, Austria, and currently the grand pianist in the Austrian Academy of Performing Arts. He says he still misses me, but life's life, and you can't change the decisions that you make. it was a bad decision, and I figured out that I'm better off with friends than a husband, and by friends, I meant Gilbert, Ludwig and Bella. Roderich and I are still in the 'grey-zone' as they say.

Now that I'm closer to Gilbert, we spend a bit more time together. He still holds a grudge with me about the "no marriage" oath we made when we were kids. I even remember when we used climb trees and haul his ass around like he was a personal slave.

Damn.

He even vowed to beat the crap out of me when we grew up, but now it's never gonna happen cause he's never staying longer than me.

My nose starts to sting as I blinked back the humiliating tears of our rugged memory.

_I'm sorry for leaving you alone all those years, so please, please don't go so soon. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright! Here's another chapter of Devil's Heartbeat!_

_Here are the disclaimers that I missed from Ch. 1-3 but here it is:_

_~Hetalia belongs to the almighty Himaruya-sensei, and certainly not me. (Although I think that it's every Hetalian's dream xD)~_

_So um...the mid-term exams are (finally) here and I don't think I'll be posting a lot this week...please forgive my inactiveness! But I promise after this week(maybe a few more days...) that I'll be back to normal. I've decided to post every Friday, and as the Xmas holidays are coming I'll be posting WAYYY more :D. So thanks for the continuous support from everyone and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! _

* * *

June, 8th 1995

_"Hey wait up!" cried Eliza as she bundled after Gilbert who was darting up an oak tree. She just started to learn German after her family moved from Budapest to work in Germany._

_Then she met this rugged, messy albino boy who lived two blocks away from her new home and decided to climb the oak tree in his backyard together. _

_"Ha! Eliza can't climb trees!" taunted Gilbert as he reached for a branch._

_Elizabeta frowned and pulled herself up on one of the oak's lower branches, "Shut up, Gil. I'm not as useless as you think."_

_Then Gilbert smirked, "I bet you can't do this- " then he flung himself onto a lower branch and hopped off safely onto the ground without a scratch._

_"Hey! I just got up here," protested Eliza as she held tight onto her branch, "it's no fair!"_

_Then Gil lifted his head up to the stranded girl and burst into a fit of raspy laughter, "Oh Gott, just look at your face!"_

_Eliza growled and flung herself towards a lower branch, "See, I can also do-"then she tumbled off the branch with a gasp and landed right on Gil._

_"Ow!"_

_"Get off!"_

_Gilbert shoved Eliza off and growled, "What were you thinking?! Now look what you've done, *Mutti's gonna kill me for ruining my clothes again! "_

_Eliza ignored him and brushed off the dirt and leaves from her shirt and rubbed her elbow, "I think I got a scrape."_

_"Does it hurt?"_

_Then she frowned as she looked back at the bedraggled boy, "Since when do you care?"_

_"Since now."_

_Elizabeta tilted her head confusedly and shrugged it off as she followed Gilbert back to his house._

_What a weird guy... _

January 25, 2008

Gilbert jolted awake as the wretched alarm clock gave a shrill ring.

10:46 am

_Shit!_

He practically jumped off the bed and sped off to get dressed after checking the time.

He was supposed to meet his professor at school ten minutes ago, and it takes another ten minutes to walk to school from his tiny apartment. He quickly pulled on a random jumper to wear underneath his black jacket and some jeans to match. Then he grabbed his slingbag and tumbled out of his apartment door.

Gilbert bursted out of the building and sped for the university, cursing along the way as he bumped into people who weren't pleased with his thrashing about right in the morning.

After arriving at campus, he took the lift up to the teacher's quarters and found Professor Vargas waiting for him in the common lounge of the teacher's room with a mug of coffee.

He was the grandfather of Ludwig's friend Feliciano, and pretty much one of the nicest and laid back teachers of history, surely he won't yell at him like the other teachers always do.

"Sorry I'm late, Prof," said Gilbert as he tried to regain his breath and composure, "what's up?"

The professor put down his mug and picked up some papers next to him, "Ah ciao, Gilbert...I don't want you to be left out of class, so how about you take as much time as you need and finish these reports for me. Just some quick research will do. There's no rush, but just do your best, 'kay?"

Gilbert took the papers from his hand hesitantly and nodded,"Ja...uh... whatever, "then he added with a slight frown,"it's not like any good grades will do me any good later on. I'll be dead by the time people start worrying about their jobs and that money shit."

The professor ignored his rant and gave a sad smile, "Aw Gil, don't be so hard on yourself, " then he laughed and patted him affectionately on the back, "just live those years to the fullest, kid."

Professor Vargas was almost sixty years old, but he still had youth in him, and he wasn't cranky like the other old professors. He was also the wise old friend whom Gilbert respected since he applied for this school.

His brother was a mere genius who skipped grades while he was struggling to pass his tests. Most teachers will just give him a lecture about working hard, but Vargas just told him to smile on and enjoy the last few years of his life.

Gilbert smiled,"*Danke ,Prof."

Vargas laughed, "No sweat kid," then he added with a wink, "That brunette with green eyes, better catch her before it's too late."

"W-what?"

Before Gil could react, the professor picked up his coffee mug from the glass table and went inside the staff quarters with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Gilbert stared after him blankly, shaking his head as he pressed the button for the lift.

_What the hell._

The metal doors of the lift swished open and he stepped inside, stuffing the papers into his sling bag.

The metal doors opened again and Gilbert walked out, deciding to head home for another nap.

It was a nice day in the sunny patches of the campus's yard. The air was still chilly but it was just about right.

"Hey Gil!"

Gilbert turned around and saw Elizabeta Hedervary running after him.

"U-uh hey Liz. *Guten tag."

Eliza tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "So...why are you here today?"

Gilbert scratched his head, "Ah nothing...Vargas asked me to finish some papers."

"You mean the mid-term assignment?" asked Eliza as she tilted her head, her green eyes round with curiosity, "I thought those'll be due two months later...I haven't even got mine."

"Ah, Vargas just wanted me to do something except lie around all day at home. I usually procrastinate until it's the last week or so, but those damned health checkups are just killing me."

"Oh..."Eliza nodded as she looked away awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Sorry for ranting, "Gilbert quickly apologized as he added,"wanna hang around in the park?"

Eliza's eyes widened, "That's rare of you, it's been so long since we've done something together."

"Yeah, it's been/ too /long since you've acted like the Eliza I know." Gilbert added with a slight frown.

Eliza frowned as well, "Excuse me, but is there anything wrong with my behavior? "

"Oh come on Liz, I've known you for sixteen years and you're telling me you haven't changed?" He tugged at his hair frustratingly as he spoke with an edge of annoyance and sarcasm, "You've been acting just like that dainty aristocrat ever since you've met him. And you're divorced, for Gott's sake!" Gilbert scoffed.

Elizabeth pouted, "I just wanted to chat, there's no need to lose your temper."

"*Ja... whatever. Let's just go. "Gilbert shrugged and walked down to the snowy white park sitting emptily at the edge of the NYU campus.

Gilbert spotted a small park at first sight and dashed up the monkey bars, "Hey Eliza, too _dainty_ to join me?"

Elizabeta heaved a sigh, "Oh please, Gilbert. Do you really think I'm that useless? "

"Ja."

Growling, Eliza climbed up the monkey bars despite her dress and yelled, "Shit! These bars are fricken freezing!"

"Heh. Only wusses bail out because of the cold, stupid Eliza."

"F-fine!"

Then the two hung there like idiots until Gilbert finally gave up and fell on the padded floor.

"C-crap!"

Eliza let go and landed smoothly, then sat beside Gilbert, "Too old for monkey bars?"

"Shut up."

Eliza began to giggle, "Oh God you're so funny, Gil."

Frowning, Gilbert looked away. He'd beaten Eliza every time at monkey bars back then.

Then Elizabeta caught sight of Gilbert's sweater, "Hey, you wore it!"

"Wear what?"

"The sweater I gave to you for your birthday, dummkopf!"Laughed Elizabeta as she shoved Gilbert into the snow.

"I just threw on anything I could find, and it's not frickin' warm enough for this crazy shit weather! I'm freezing my ass off! "Complained Gilbert as he stood up and brushed the snowy powder from his trousers.

Eliza looked at Gil, "Hey, wanna come over to my house? Bella made hot chocolate. It's Belgian chocolate, by the way. It's dangerously good."

Gilbert raised a brow, "For real?"

Eliza got up and grinned mischievously, "Well, better hurry up before I chug all that down!"

"H-hey wait!"

The frosty sun shone meekly through the clouds as sunlight scattered onto the concrete, dappling the faces of the two as they chased each other down the streets of the frozen New York. Only the crunching of snow under the feet of two young idiots can be heard along with their yelling and shouting.

Eliza turned around and smiled as she glanced at Gilbert trying to catch up a few feet behind her, puffing little white clouds of vapor.

_Just like the old days, Gil._

* * *

_Yayy...finally some PruHun! The next chapter is finally gunna have some GerIta and I'm thinking...USUK? xD_

_Feel free to give any suggestions! Reviews are very much appreciated :D Cookies for everyonee3_

_Sen Y _


	5. Chapter 5

MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS! It's just the 23rd in where I live orz

and...ALOHAAAA, the fricken exams are finally over and I've been too lazy to post...so here I've finally dragged my lazy butt and finished off this chapter. USUK will finally make its appearance (YAOIII~!) and as long as there is Arthur, be warned to see some swear words... GerIta will appear in the later chapters, so don't worry! XD

-insert disclaimer from last chapter-

so please enjoy this chapter, and reviewers will be given a huge cookie! XD

* * *

23rd February, 2008

"Arghhhh the exams are killing me!"

Ludwig slammed his books and study notes on the crammed dorm desk and clawed at his neatly fixed hair.

The mid year exams were finally here, and Ludwig had just completely no idea how to study those stupid notes. He should have paid more attention in class instead of worrying about his brother, who was lazily slumped on the overstuffed beanbag chair reading a magazine.

_Sick, huh? _thought Ludwig.

Kiku was there too, he had his headphones on, and playing a heated final round of Project DIVA on his PSP.

"Hey Ludtz dude, want one?" A slice of mayonnaise-covered pizza was handed in front of Ludwig.

Alfred Jones, the most famous student on campus was lying on the shag carpet with a box of pizza on his side. The American was best known for eating five bags of McDonald's a day without getting a severe case of high blood pressure. In fact, he worked out more than Ludwig did, and he was also famous for '_conquering_' Arthur Kirkland,another famous student in the NYU campus.

Ludwig took the slice from Alfred and sighed,"Shouldn't you be with Arthur now? "

Alfred scowled and took a bite out of his pizza,"Aggh I don't know...he's probably still mad about yesterday. He accused me of hanging out with girls. You know, the usual PMS-ing."

"You're gonna kill yourself by eating all that,"remarked Ludwig as he picked up a pile of notes,"and think of how sad it would be for Arthur if you died."

"I'm telling you, Ludtz, he hates the crap outta me now, and guess what, so do I. He's so gay."

"And you're not?"Gilbert came from behind Alfred and slapped him on the heading his magazine as Alfred laughed and sat up.  
Then he propped his feet onto the mini coffee table,"It's obvious that's he's the gayest guy on the face of earth, not me. How about you? How're you and Eliza getting on these days?"

"Shut up."

Just then, the creaky door opened and a scruffy blond male peered into the room. He was wearing a t-shirt with a union jack plastered on it. He also wore an orange bandanna which was wrapped loosely around his neck.

There was one thing which was the most obvious-he was in an evil mood as his face was screwed into a deep scowl.

Alfred practically bounced up from his comfortable position and yelled,"Oh my God Arthur I'm so sorry please forgive me! I was wrong, totally wrong!"

Gilbert and Ludwig exchanged a look of confusion, even Kiku looked up from his PSP and stared at his sudden commotion.

Arthur was still scowling,"Oh really, you're sorry?" Sarcasm dripped -no-poured from his words, "and how in the name of hell can I forgive you from running away from me just like that?!" Then he eyed the pizza on the floor with utter rage,"And you prefer that bloody pizza over my cooking? I thought you liked my scones!"

Instead of retorting like he always did, he scrambled to Arthur's feet and slammed his hands on the floor, begging for mercy,"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me, I'm just a sad sad virgin who values the majestic taste of your heavenly scon-"

Arthur's scowl deepened and scoffed,"Oh shut the fuck up you bloody asshat, all this utter nonsense is making the matter worse. Now get the fuck out of here!"

"Let's all get out of here," cut in Ludwig as he motioned the others to move out of the now overcrowded dorm," it's too cramped inside."

Everyone was shooed out of the dorm room except for Arthur and Alfred. They eyed at eachother and didn't say a word until Alfred grabbed another slice of pizza from the nice lying on the carpet.

Arthur's face fell and scowled,"Fine, I'm out of here." Then he turned his back to leave.

"H-hey wait! Arthur!" Alfred rushed and grabbed the smaller man by the collar,

"Lemme talk!"

Arthur was still scowling as he made the uncertain go-ahead-and-spit-it-out look.

Alfred sighed,"You know, hanging out with girls doesn't affect my relationship with you. And it was Elizabeta, for God's sake, she fricken loves us together!"

Arthur's eyes widened but still kept his frown,"You know I can't trust you."

Alfred's face softened and reached for the smaller man's cheek,"Why?"

Arthur removed the hand on his face and sighed," You know that the whole school knows I'm gay with you,"then he looked at the floor,"I thought that you'd want to leave me because you want your dignity back or-"

He was cut off by a bear hug from the taller man,"Aww, someone needs a hug."

Arthur struggled from his iron grip and yelled,"I don't need one, you bloody git! And let me go!"

Then Alfred carried the cursing Arthur bridal-style out of the dormitory, and receiving excited stares from the girls.  
They got out of the building and into the open grounds of the university.

It was funny how many things happen in the open grounds, and lots of confessions and love letters were handed here.  
Alfred first got his confession from Arthur here almost a year ago, and from there on they were the most famous couple in campus.

Alfred carried him to a bench and set him down, receiving a glare from Arthur, "That was bloody humiliating! And why the he'll did you bring me here?"

Alfred didn't respond, instead he looked at the grey and cloudy sky.

Arthur shifted in his position and blushed as Alfred turned to look at him with his cerulean blue eyes. Just as he was going to complain on how cold he was, a drop of icy rain landed on his nose.  
"You like the rain, right?"asked Alfred as he grabbed the smaller man's wrist.

"W-what?!" Arthur flushed in surprise and blurted,"Yes, yes, so what?"

Alfred smiled and kissed the surprised Brit as Arthur yanked off, blushing,"W-what are you doing?!

The taller blond was surprised,''I thought Brits loved the rain. Not to mention that it's me kissing you in it."

''Sh-shut up!

The two began bickering in the icy rain, not aware of the drops soaking their clothes. They were also unaware of the tiny bunch of people hiding behind a stone wall.

Elizabeta was watching with excitement as she grabbed onto her camera, recording every single moment. Kiku was standing anxiously next to her, making sure that every second was recorded. Ludwig was watching with a frown of disapproval, and Gilbert in a look of confusion,"Hey Liz...why are we hiding behind a wall?

Elizabeta covered his mouth with an excited grin and turned to Kiku,''This is yaoi gold!''

Kiku just nodded and smiled as he turned off the camcorder,''I sharr agree on that, Eriza-san'.'


	6. Chapter 6

first of all,HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's half an hour to midnight in my place :P

and sooooo looking forward to season 5...ITS SO BEAUTIFUL 0(TT-TT )0

Oh hai~I'm so sorry for the super loooong updates, and OMFG SCHOOL IS ALMOST HERE! GAHHHH~ahahaha, sorry for ranting ^^;

-insert disclaimer here-

And big huge gigantic American-sized chocolate chip cookies go to** WildCitrusSunflower, Onarwhal and all of you ****awesome**** followers and favoriters ,**you have no idea how happy I am to see my inbox full of these nice notices :)

Anewayzzz...let da chapter begin! It'll have a little GerIta, and have a great time reading it! -flails arms because it is NEW YEAR YEAHHHHHHHH-

PArTYYYYYYYYYYYYyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyy~

* * *

Chapter 6

Ludwig's POV

8th March,2008

It was finally starting to get warmer as the thin layer of frost gathering outside my dorm window started to melt away. Everything was starting to get humid, and today, Gilbert decided to sport a white short-sleeved T-shirt and a pair of old shorts. He camped out in my room as usual, as he abandoned his apartment for his friend Antonio to stay in temporarily.

It's a surprise that my cramped dormitory could attract many people at once. It's like a private hangout for everyone in campus (although I highly detest having a whole herd of people crashing at my place).

For some reason, Alfred Jones has a key to my dorm room and I have no idea how he got one. It's weird to come home after a long day of work to see a bunch of people hanging around and eating_ pizzas_ right on your desk.

Of course, safety of my property is always priority.

I look up from the newspaper I was reading and saw Gilbert parading around the room in his shaggy clothes. I frowned as he turned around and a gaping hole was stretched across the back of his shirt.

"Bruder, you shouldn't be wearing this, it's still a bit cold right now." I lectured him as he looked back at me.

"Look, Luddy, I'm the most awesome person in this whole friggin world, surely I can handle the unawesome weather. Plus, this is my favourite shirt."

I glanced back at my newspaper and shook my head with a sigh, "Again with this nonsense, Gil. Do you want to get sick?"

Just as he was about to retort, the door opened and a pair of emerald eyes swept the room, "Ludwig? Can I come in?"

Gilbert opened the door as Elizabeta Hedervary ran in excitedly and plopped onto the carpeted floor as she kicked off her heels, "Oh hey Gil, you're here too," then she reached for her leather messenger bag and pulled out a tiny pink USB, "can I borrow your printer?"

I nodded uncertainly as she bounced onto my office chair and turned on my computer," It's gonna be very quick, don't worry. But I'm gonna use some of your coloured ink, is that okay?"

I returned to the newspaper article as I replied boredly, "Ja, ja. Take your time."

As the computer started up, Eliza spun in circles on my chair as she caught sight of Gilbert's clothing, "Gil, is that a hole in your shirt?" Then she reached for the snaggly hole as Gilbert turned around.

"Oi, oi! You're gonna rip it apart with your fancy nails!" Then he rubbed the back of his shirt and glared daggers at Eliza's manicured fingernails.

"Ha! It even has a big ugly chocolate pudding stain at the sleeve," giggled Eliza as she poked his arm with her bare toes.

"H-hey! I told you not to touch it!"

Eliza pouted as she swiveled back to the computer and plugged in the USB, resuming her mischievous smile.

Gilbert followed her to the screen and made a look of disgust, "Mein Gott! Are you stalking them?!"

I stole a glance at the screen and flinched. They were photos of what happened in the park between Alfred and Arthur about a month ago.

_No wonder she wanted colored ink._

I looked at Eliza who was happily clicking the 'print' button with a smug face, "Oi Eliza…Why are you printing them out?''

"Because they're pretty photos, simple as that," replied Eliza as she went to retrieve the photos from the printer.

Gilbert made a sound of disgust as I sighed," Better not let Arthur find out."

Apparently, Eliza and Kiku have developed an interest in homosexual men, such as Alfred and Arthur. Kiku was also in our little _stalking party_ in that incident. To my horror, he was quite excited too, and it was hard to imagine a decent man like Kiku would take interest in this kind of things.

Arthur would be horrified to find out about this, as if half of the world knowing wasn't bad enough. In the other hand, Alfred was proud about it since he was famous for having pursued Arthur for two years, and finally convinced Arthur to love him.

Moving back to the current situation, Gilbert was sitting sulkily on the floor as he flipped open a random magazine lying on the floor, "Gott…I can't believe my best friend is a stalker."

Eliza glanced up from admiring her photos as a slight grin spread across her face, "You consider me as your best friend? That's so sweet!"

Then Gilbert realized what he had said and muttered, "Luddy will always be my number one, Eliza. Don't forget Francis and Antonio."

Eliza smiled, "but he's your bruder, so that doesn't count~! "She mused with a sing-song voice and pulled out her USB from the computer, "I'm leaving!"

She quickly retrieved her left shoe from the carpet and began to hunt for the other shoe, crawling on the floor and looking under my table.

"Looking for this?" Gil's voice sounded as he held a brown high heel shoe in front of Eliza's nose, holding it out of the way just as Eliza reached for the shoe.

"What the heck, Gil!"

I sighed, and decided to ignore the two. Sometimes, they are like best of friends, but sometimes they get along just like a cat and a dog.

The two began to wrestle each other as Eliza tried to snatch the shoe from Gilbert, resulting in Gilbert accidently letting go of the heel and sent it flying towards a stack of papers sitting on the floor, scattering it just as the door opened again, and there stood a surprised Feliciano Vargas, and the falling papers seemed like streamers to welcome the confused Italian.

"C-ciao?"

Gilbert and Eliza scrambled from their wrestling position and stood up, still glaring at each other.

I went forward to greet the Italian, trying my best not to step on the papers scattered on the floor, "Ah…Feliciano, I'm sorry about the mess…" Then I glared at the two.

"Oh it's okay, Ludwig," smiled Feliciano as I noticed the basket he was holding and he sang with a lazy smile, "I made pasta for everyone~!"

Eliza rushed forward to hug the Italian, "Aw, that's so sweet of you!" Then she smirked at Gilbert, "Jealous?"

Gil scowled, "Nein."

Then I brought Feli's basket onto the tiny coffee table and opened it-and almost instantly, the overwhelming smell of pasta, tomato and garlic filled the room, causing Gilbert's head to perk up and run towards the table,"Gott I'm so hungry now- "Just as he was about to finish, Elizabeta brought a bunch of forks from my little chest-of-drawers and stuck her fork into the bowl of pasta, then savoured the Italian's fabulous cooking.

Gilbert stared in shock as he quickly snatched a fork from Elizabeta's hand and grabbed a wad full of spaghetti , not losing to the defiant girl's inhuman eating speed.

I sighed and turned to Feliciano, "Please forgive these two," I laughed a little," I suppose they haven't eaten in a long while."

The cheery Italian grinned, "You should eat some too, Ludwig," then he grabbed a fork from the table and turned it around in the pasta, retrieving a wad full of the strings of spaghetti and tomato sauce.

Then he smiled and stuffed the wad of spaghetti in front of my face as I caught the fork and ate the pasta.

_It was really good._

"Do you like it, Ludwig?" His eyes were shining with excitement, his face hopeful.

I grinned, "It was really nice, thank you Feli."

He jumped up and hugged the surprised me,"Yay~I'm so happy, Ludwig!"

I smiled back, then caught Elizabeta's prying eyes narrowing at me. She was planning something, and by past experiences, it wasn't going to be good.

I sighed again as Eliza began to smile to herself.

_Nein…this isn't going to be good._


	7. Chapter 7

Hiya, it's me again! After a long week of school, here is another Chapter of DH!  
-Insert le disclaimer-  
Well, this chapter is gonna get into the climax, but it's still got a long way to go. And I'm writing another story, so stay tuned ;D

* * *

Elizabeta's POV

8th April,2008

I felt so...dead.

I fished my keys from my bag and stuffed it onto the keyhole after a round of flimsy fumbling and dropping them onto the floor.

Yanking the door open, I wandered into my shabby dorm room and slumped into the pink office chair.

The lights were out already, and the only source of brightness was the dim glow of street lights outside seeping into the room.

I had no idea what happened after waking up in Ludwig's car and staggering up the stairs. I can't even remember what Ludwig said while he dropped me off at the doorstep.

Suddenly, a bedraggled figure appeared under the covers and rolled over to face me,"Liz...you're home..."

I tipped my head lazily in response and hung my head on the edge of the office chair while covering my eyes with my hand,"Go to sleep, Bells."

"Oh Liiiiiiz,"Bella whined as she dragged herself out of her bed and closed the door behind me,"close the door...it's cold out there..."

Lilli was already sleeping when I got home, her brother never let her sleep after midnight.

"Where were you...?"asked Bella groggily, then she fumbled around with her glasses and slipped them on, only to widen her eyes with shock as she stared at my face,"My God, Lizzie! What happened to you?!"

She sprinted into the bathroom and dumped some towels over me,"You're soaking wet! Didn't you bring an umbrella or something?"

I rubbed my eyes, groaning, as I stood there puzzled. I don't really remember anything after going to eat at Ludwig's dorm...and faint memories of myself screaming and shouting...

My mind was blank.

"Ach, Liz,"Bella grabbed a whole wad of tissues from the dispenser and wiped my face,"you're crying."

Huh?

I sniffed up the stinging water in my nose and frowned,"Why am I crying, Bella?"

She gave a look of confusion as she tilted her head,"That's my question!"  
Then she sighed,"Have you been crying about..."she looked away,"Gil?"

Bang. It hit me.  
-

I picked up the fork and slurped up the spaghetti as I watched Ludwig and Feliciano have their lovey-dovey moment.

Ah...they're shamelessly flirting again. How cute!

Gilbert tapped my shoulder,"Oi Liz, I need to tell you something."

Wrong time to interrupt, Gil!

I shrugged his hand away as he grabbed my shoulder and spun me to face him,"It's important, Eliza!"

I growled in annoyance and spat,"Just tell me, idiot!"

He sighed with a frown and took a deep breath,"So you know about my operation next month, ja? "

My mood dropped a hundred miles an hour,"Y-yeah,"

He shifted his feet, "I may have to...um... go back to Berlin and visit Mutti this weekend. "

I looked at him uncertainly,"Is Ludwig coming with you?"

"Nein, final exams , remember?"

I shook my head warily,"I don't know..."then I glanced up at his face with a pout, "You don't have to go. I'm only staying in New York for a little while, ya know."

Gilbert sighed heavily as he ran his hand through his hair frustratedly,"I know, I know. But you have to understand that I have to visit her in case..."he muttered,"anything bad happens in the operation."

I tensed up and blurted,"Don't say that, dammit! Why do you have to be so pessimistic?! "

Ludwig came forward between us and tried to calm me down,"It's fine, Eliza. He'll be gone for just for a while."

I ignored Ludwig and swept forward to face Gilbert,"Listen to me, Gil!"I grabbed his shoulders and shook them as I poured out my frustration,"You can't just leave me here! What if something happens in Berlin,huh? I won't drag my ass all the way over there just to attend your fucking funeral!"I spat out the last words as if they were poison.

Gilbert growled,"You can't be selfish, Eliza! Are you telling me that I can't visit my own mother?!"

"That's not my point!"

"That's exactly what you mean! You want me to spend the possible last few months of my life with you instead of my mother! Have you even thought about how she would feel if I died here ?! She hasn't seen me in two goddamn years!"

Then he jabbed a finger at my face,"And I've already spent enough time in New York being dragged around by you and your stupid girly face! Maybe you should have stayed with Roderich in the first place!"

I covered my mouth and gasped as he finished his sentence, filled with rage and frustration and... fear.  
He trembled and closed his eyes,"I've had enough of this, Eliza,"then he opened his blood-red eyes and pierced into mine,.still trembling," I don't want you to mess with my life anymore."

We stood there for a moment, gazing coldly at eachother. I swore that both of us were trembling, and that broken the truce of our fragile friendship.

Then I looked away to see Ludwig and Feliciano staring wide-eyed at our conflict.

"Well if this is really what you want then FINE! "I suddenly broke the brief contact between me and Gilbert and stormed out of Ludwig's dorm, slamming the door as I left.

I ended up sitting in the benches inside the open grounds of the university, feeling weak as ever.

I'm not gonna cry.

One stupid little matter has ruined out friendship, and who knows when he will go? Maybe right now-and he will pass away hating me.

Hot tears kept rolling off my face as I sat there not saying a word.  
The sky decided to worsen my day and rain on me now, and I am just sitting pathetically on some stupid bench while bawling my eyes out.

Perfect.

It reminded me of one time at elementary school when a stupid kid called Sadik decided to punch my guts out, and I ended up crying in the boy's bathroom-because that was what thought I was back then.

At least you were crying because it hurts back then, I reminded myself, now you're crying because of girly matters and stupid fights.

Just then, Ludwig's deep voice sounded behind me and asked softly,"Eliza, you okay?"

I didn't turn to face him, because I'm sure my face now would certainly give him a fright,"I guess..."

I sounded terrible.

He took me by the arm and led me to all the way back to the girl's dormitory under his umbrella.

As I was going up the stairs,he gave a curt dismissive wave of his hand and walked away,"Take care of yourself okay? If there's anything you need just let me know."

I must have fallen asleep right at the door, and now I'm just tearing up all over again in front of Bella. Even Lilli has woken up due to the commotion.

Bella held my head against her chest and stroked my tangled hair as I choked and spluttered with sobs.  
Then she hugged me tight and smiled weakly,"It's okay... everything will be alright..."

That was the only thing she could say.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiya! I am extremely sorry for the dreadfully late updates for this story, but I am now helping a friend with another fanfic so this one maybe on hiatus for a while...please do not kill me ^^'  
Anyway, this story is coming to an end, for maybe 2 more chapters? I am so sorry for this being so short but I'll make it up with more stories! Now please enjoy another chapter of DH~!

* * *

16th May,2008

It has been around a month since Gilbert left for Berlin, and the sky had finally started to clear up after the terrible weather in New York.

Things haven't been going well for the both of them. Gilbert had a minor heart attack again when he just arrived in Germany, and his mother had been stubborn enough to keep him in the hospital for almost a month. Eliza was as anxious as an ant in boiling water. Deep circles have formed under her eyes, and not even Bella's spoiling hot chocolate therapy could force a smile on her face.

According to Gilbert's mother, Gil's condition was worsening. It was just a small attack at the Frankfurt Airport. He had to stay in Frankfurt by himself for a while until his cousin who lived there picked him up. Eliza was half furious-half shocked when she heard about it.

Gilbert hadn't received a single call from Elizabeta since he left. Eliza had stopped mentioning about him in conversations, and also refused to answer the phone calls from Berlin.

Bella was worried sick, but there was nothing she could do other than crossing her fingers and hope that Gilbert's condition would get better.

Unfortunately, it didn't.

Gilbert was admitted to the Intensive Care Unit after another attack in his mother's home. Eliza still wouldn't budge and call him, but the others in New York were restless, especially Ludwig. Feliciano secretly told Eliza that he hears Ludwig cry every night, hoping that would seep a bit of sympathy into her stubborn self. She wouldn't admit it, but she did the same too, known only to Bella and Lilli.

One day, Bella stormed into her dorm, giving Elizabeta and Lilli a fright as she slammed the door.

"B-bells!"Eliza jumped from her chair and stood up,"What's wrong with you?!"

Bella shoved Eliza's phone in her face and growled,"You haven't been answering his calls."

Eliza stared at her friend with wide eyes. She had never seen Bella truly angry before in all those years. She looked down at the floor and muttered, "I don't want to. "

Then Bella lost it and screamed,"He's dying, Liz! He's trying to make it up to you and you're just ignoring him!"

Elizabeta stared at her friend, startled, then shook with fear and spluttered,"What can I do now?"

Bella tore at her hair in frustration and threw the phone into Eliza's hands,"Call him. Now."

Eliza obeyed and dialed the number as she gulped. Bella was right, he may not answer.

Instead of the raspy voice she expected, a smooth and feminine voice answered in German,"Hello?"

"U-uh... may I find Gilbert Beilschimdt please?"

"Is this Elizabeta Hedevary?"

"Ah...yes. How did you know?"

"Gilbert told me all about you! I'm his nurse, by the way. But he's in the operation room now, so I'm afraid that you may have to wait for a while."

"Oh." Elizabeta was dazed.

"Didn't he tell you about the surgery?"asked the nurse with a tone of slight confusion.

"I...I think he mentioned it,"replied Elizabeta as she stammered,"he's OK...right?"

"According to hospital policies I'm afraid that we are not able to tell you that unless the patient's family agrees-"

The nurse was cut off by a sobbing Hungarian,"Please...I'm begging you! I must know! He is my best friend...please!" Then the girl gargled in her tears as water streamed all over her face. On the other side, Bella and Lilli watched in sympathy and distress as  
their friend sank onto the floor.

The nurse gave a long sigh from the other line and cleared her throat,"I'm afraid that he may not be doing quite well."

Eliza swallowed and croaked,"How long does he have?"

"Two days, or three at most. I'm so sorry Miss Hedervary." The nurse fell silent as the other line was cut in an instant.

The phone was quickly thrown into Eliza's purse as she started to pull out her clothes from the closet and piled them inside a big backpack.

It was all deja vu again as she thought about the same incident with Roderich. Then she whipped out the same old phonebook from her old house and started to flip open the pages.

Bella stared at the woman as if she was mad,"Eliza...? What are you doing?"

The Hungarian whipped her head towards the Belgian and muttered,"Get my passport from the drawers."

"What?!"

Eliza zipped up her bag,"I'm taking the plane to Berlin in three hours."


End file.
